Implication and Insinuation
by Sunkissed Sapphire
Summary: Poor Setsuna, those two will never give her a break. But she'll get them back. A typical night in the Outers' Mansion finds Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru enjoying their quiet evening. Well, some more than others. One-shot. Please R&R.


**Summary**: Poor Setsuna, those two will never give her a break. But she'll get them back. A typical night in the Outers' Mansion finds Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru enjoying their quiet evening. Well, some more than others. One-shot.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon

* * *

**Implication and Insinuation **by Sunkissed Sapphire

It was a quiet night in the Outers' mansion. With Hotaru in bed for the night, the three women were relaxing in the living room with the TV playing quietly against the wall, although none of them were paying attention to it. Setsuna was curled in a recliner, her feet tucked up under her and a well-worn paperback in one hand. A small end table separated her from Haruka and Michiru who were sitting on the couch discussing quite extensively the virtues of women's lingerie.

At first you may wonder how Setsuna could remain so immersed in her book with the painfully obvious flirting and insinuating comments coming from the other two. But if you watched closely you could see the small signs that she wasn't as absorbed as you first thought: a tiny twitch in her brow, a silent sigh, the slightest tightening of her mouth as she fought to concentrate. Michiru and Haruka knew they were reaching a breaking point when Setsuna almost, almost rolled her eyes, at which point Michiru announced she was going to change into something a little more comfortable and left the room. Setsuna, who also seemed to be on the verge of leaving the room appeared to decide otherwise and settled back into her chair. Haruka meanwhile stretched herself across the rest of the couch, her hands comfortably folded behind her head as she stared thoughtfully into space.

After a moment she turned her attention toward the other woman in the room, not quite able to hide the devious glint in her eye. "So Setsuna, what kind of lingerie do you wear when we aren't around?"

Setsuna was spared a response by Michiru's reappearance at the foot of the stairs wearing a seductive, silky black thigh-length night gown. The teasing neckline revealed just enough to catch your interest, as did the single slit up the right side to a point just below the hip, held together by a small tie. The thin straps across her pale shoulders were hidden by the fall of aqua hair. Haruka gave her an appreciative once over with a quirky smile and a low whistle. "Is that new?"

"Mmm. I picked it up yesterday." She walked over to the end table as though to grab the remote control. "Do you like it, Setsuna?"

Setsuna had already returned her attention to her book, but flitted her eyes in Michiru's direction long enough to see the young woman perched on the arm of the couch nearest her, leaning in toward her, the fabric of the gown pulling to reveal more of her chest. She fought to keep her face neutral as she answered. "Yes, it's very nice."

"So does that bow come undone?" Haruka was still reclined against the other arm, hands behind her head and a wicked grin on her face.

It seemed Setsuna could take no more. She closed her book and gave a very wide, very loud yawn. "Well, I think I'll be retiring. Goodnight you two." She made to gather her book and glass of water when Michiru cut in.

"Did you know, Haruka, that yawning is a sign of arousal? I read it recently in a psychology article."

"No, I didn't know that. Guess I'll have to pay more attention to that." She paused a moment. "So I guess you really do like Michiru's new outfit, huh Setsuna."

Setsuna was now standing by her chair, the slightest tint of a blush crossing the tan skin of her composed face. "As I said, it looks nice."

"Uh huh. You know, now that I think about it, you do seem to yawn quite a bit around us. Maybe I should reconsider leaving you and Michiru alone toge—"

She was cut off by a soft and quiet "_Dead-u Scream_" and the thwack of a pillow hitting her in the face. When she had recovered from the blow Setsuna was already climbing the stairs. "By the way, the ties on mine do come undone. All of them." Then she was gone.


End file.
